


Secrets of the Finalizer (Ficlets)

by White_Rainbow



Series: Secrets of the Finalizer [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ch2 - anal sex, Ficlets, M/M, ch1-a little worried angst from Hux, ch1-mention of kylo being hurt nothing gratuitous, ch1-mitaka being fluffy, ch2 - Inappropriate Use of the Force, ch2 - asphyxiation, ch2 - dom!Hux, ch2 - dom!mitaka in training, ch2 - handjob, ch2 - slapping, ch2 - sub!Kylo, ch3 - hand job, ch3 - sub!Hux le gasp!, ch3 - voyeurism, ch3 - welcome home for Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of ficlets within the Secrets of the Finalizer series. These events will take place after Honest Lieutenant, but don't have any reference to the previous plots, this is more of an "addition" The next work in the series will be a continuation of the overall story. Most of these ficlets are prompts from my tumblr inbox.<br/>Thank you to everyone who has given me these prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: After being badly wounded protecting the Finalizer from a Resistance attack Kylo is tended to by his favorite general and lieutenant.  
> Thank you so much for the prompt!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

“I don’t want him to see me like this,” Kylo growled, pushing Hux away for the third time as the general tried to apply bacta bandages on his wounds.

“He is going to find out, Kylo,” Hux snapped. “Practically everyone on the _Finalizer_ has heard by now of your reckless outburst.” 

”Outburst? I saved your life! I saved _all_ your lives!”

Each of Hux’s attempts to dab Kylo’s wounds with the dripping bandages was met with another swipe and more of the medicinal balm splashing onto the general’s uniform. Hux sighed. “Are you going to hold still? Or are you going to flail about like a small child and bleed to death over my nice sheets? A knight of Ren I can replace, but those sheets cost me a fortune.”

Kylo looked down dumbly at the blaster wounds openly weeping down his bare arms onto the black sheets as though just noticing the state of his condition.

Hux knelt back on the bed and wiped his brow. “Let me bring in a medical droid, at least.”

“I don’t need one. I don’t need anything. I’m fine.” Kylo attempted to push Hux away, but succeeded only in weakly brushing his bloody hand against Hux’s arm before slumping forward.

Hux helped Kylo into a sitting position and was surprisingly allowed to do so. “Shall I write ‘I Was Fine’ on your tombstone to commemorate the idiocy of your last words? You wanted to be buried on Tattooine, yes? Perhaps it would be more cost efficient to throw your carcass into a Sarlaac Pit.”

Kylo opened his mouth to reply with something nasty, Hux assumed, but was cut off by the hiss of his quarter’s doors opening.

Hux looked back and swore under his breath.

Mitaka stood in the doorway, his jaw hung slack, his hands gripping his officer’s hat tightly in his hands. 

“Sir, is Lord Ren-” Mitaka was cut off as he looked past Hux at the wounded knight slumped on the bed. That’s when the avalanche of words tumbled out of the Lieutenant’s mouth. “I had heard and…and you weren’t in your quarters…I thought maybe you were at med bay…but you weren’t…and then I came here…and-” His eyes welled with tears and he rushed over, pausing briefly to salute his general before climbing onto the bed and kneeling next to Kylo.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Yes,” Hux huffed, “that happens when one careless knight runs off on his own to face fifty resistance soldiers in _their_ base without backup.”

Kylo threw a glare at Hux’s direction. “There were at least seventy of them and I had no choice. You were too slow to deploy your troops. They were preparing to attack the Finalizer.”

Hux stiffened. “I had it under control, Ren. We had plenty of time to retaliate.”

“You should be thanking me, general. I saved this entire ship single-handed.” Kylo drew himself up and puffed out his bruised and battered chest with a grimace. “When it comes to this ship, I risk nothing. A threat against this star destroyer is a threat against you two.” He glanced at Hux and then at the glassy-eyed Lieutenant before looking away. “That I do not tolerate.”

Hux rolled his eyes at the angst-ridden drama pouring from Kylo’s lips, meanwhile Mitaka sat back on his heels, placing a palm over his heart. “My lord…” he breathed. “Were there really that many of them? Did you kill them all?”

Kylo shifted into a more comfortable position, Hux could see the cocky smile that the knight thought he was keeping hidden so well. “Maybe more.”

“How did you do it? That must have been terrifying!”

“Oh for the love of stars,” Hux said, but caught himself when he noticed Mitaka was already dabbing at Kylo’s wounds without the knight objecting. Not wanting to interrupt, Hux sat back and dipped another cloth bandage into the jar of balm and held it out for the Lieutenant.

“It was not so many of them.” Kylo said, holding out his arm. “The blaster fire reigned down on me, but I deflected most of them with my lightsaber. The few that got through,” Kylo allowed Mitaka to take his hand and apply pressure against his arm wound. “They were just lucky shots.”

“Not so lucky for them in the end!” Mitaka chirped, a wide boyish smile spread across his lips.

Hux bit back his smirk. The Lieutenant continued to surprise the general with his cleverness. He certainly had a way of playing to Ren’s ego, even if his admiration was genuine, and Hux was sure it was.

Kylo prattled on about his heroics on the Resistance base and Mitaka sat enraptured in the tale while dressing the last of the wounds. When the last knot was tied Mitaka knelt up. “Please, my lord, just lay down. Whatever you need, I can get for you. And…” Mitaka blushed openly. “…if you need assistance with anything else…when you’re better of course,” Mitaka’s hand trailed down from Kylo’s chest to his abdomen and just a hair furthe. “I’m just a commlink away.”

Excitement flashed in Kylo’s eyes, but his pale face told Hux that treat would have to be enjoyed at a later time. 

“That’ll be all, Lieutenant,” Hux said. “Thank you for your assistance.”

Mitaka looked back at Hux abashed. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry for bursting in.”

“You get a pass on account of the situation,” Hux replied, placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Do not let it happen again.”

Mitaka rose from the bed and with a nod and several bows, the Lieutenant scurried out of the room.

Hux stood up and straightened out his uniform. He carefully took off the blood-soaked gloves and slipped them in his pockets, grimacing at the amount of blood that he would have to get laundered from his favorite uniform.

“You shouldn’t have let him in.” Kylo grumbled, itching at the adhesive. “I didn’t want him to wor-”

“Worry?” Hux snapped, marching over to Kylo’s bedside and grabbing the knight’s chin, cutting off his words. “You didn’t want _him_ to worry? And how about me, Kylo? Would you rather I worry?” Kylo growled and moved to rip away from Hux’s grip, but the general’s hand held firm. “I was about to give the command to annihilate that base and everyone within a hundred kilometer radius. I was ready to destroy them all to protect this ship. To protect _you_ and Dopheld.”

Hux winced and loosened his grip. “I almost lost you.” Hux didn’t expect his voice to break like it did. Neither, apparently did Kylo’s furious scowl lightened.

“You are a fool, sometimes,” Hux said, looking into those furiously stubborn, beautifully caramel eyes of Kylo Ren. “The next time you intend on risking your life for our sake, you come to me. You _tell_ me. I will rarely stop you. But I need to know. You owe that to me.”

Kylo looked away, his black wavy locks falling over his face to hide his shame. “I know…I’m sorry, Bren.” 

Hux found himself brushing the locks away from Kylo’s face, pulling it back over his ears. “You stay here until you’re healed, yes?” Hux said, leaning forward and kissing the salty sweat away from Kylo’s serious brow. Kylo looked up at him with round dark eyes that could rival Mitaka’s in pitiful charm. Hux couldn’t resist that look, and to be honest, he had ceased trying so hard to do so.

“When you’re well, perhaps the Lieutenant and I will both reward you for your,” Hux couldn’t resist the smile that pulled on his tight-lipped face, “heroic deeds.”

Kylo sunk into the covers. “I love you, Bren.”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that before I believe,” Hux said with a wink. Before Hux’s lips pressed against Kylo’s forehead, the knight was already lightly snoring, a faint smile on his full lips.


	2. What He Wants...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This ficlet is a writing prompt from[lobowrites](http://lobowrites.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much for the prompt!**  
>  So I read Long Confidence awhile ago and then over the weekend read the others in the series and A+! Uhg, so good. But then reading it I was like "oh man, but what if masochist dom Mitaka?" and thought I should share that idea. Mitaka telling Kylo to choke him and stuff but being a boss about it. Hux is intrigued.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

 

Mitaka turned his hat over and over in his hands as he stood in front of Hux’s desk in the general’s study. Even before Mitaka opened his mouth to respond to Hux's question, he felt like he was already lying. Those piercing blue eyes burned holes in him. He couldn't hide from them, even as his eyes lowered to the ground.

“I’ll ask again,” Hux said, icily. “What went wrong last night?”

Mitaka felt his face boil with embarrassment. The last thing he ever wanted was to disappoint Hux and his answer would do just that.

Mitaka glanced up just in time to see Hux's eyes narrow at the lack of response. The panic triggered within Mitaka sent the words...any words...spilling out of him.

“I wanted...I needed...I couldn't...I can’t ask him to…” He bit his lip hard to stop his babbling.

Hux tilted his head. The wheels were turning, the Lieutenant could see that. Then slowly Hux stood up and circled around his desk, leaning against the black surface just a few feet from where Mitaka stood.

“You are one of the dominant entities in our arrangement, Lieutenant. You can ask for anything you want, especially for someone as willing as Kylo. ”

Mitaka winced. “I know, but what I want isn’t very...dominant, sir.” 

_ Why must I say these things out loud? After everything Hux has taught me and I repay him with these sorts of cravings? _

Hux’s eyebrows twitched a moment, then arched fully as though something just dawned on him.

The general's hand was at Mitaka's neck before the Lieutenant could back away. With a hard squeeze Hux pulled Mitaka in close, the gloved fingers pressing hard into Mitaka's neck and his palm against his larynx. 

The moment MItaka’s hand reached for Hux’s wrist, the general ceased squeezing, but did not take his gloved hand away.

With a small tremor, Mitaka’s grip on Hux’s wrist loosened and he dropped his hand to his side. 

With a seemingly practiced technique, Hux massaged the tense muscles around Mitaka's tender throat cutting off his air supply. Blood rushed to Mitaka's face for small spans of time, just long enough for the panic and excitement to swell within him before the grip loosened. Mitaka let out a few soft choked moans, his hand unconsciously reaching to his trousers, feeling the erection awaken beneath the uniform. 

"Tell me what you want.” Hux said, in a cold commanding tone that Mitaka could only dream to replicate, and could not help but obey.

“I want-” he swallowed hard, feeling his adam’s apple rise and fall hard against Hux’s palm “I want to be choked.”

Hux’s hand dropped away and Mitaka’s heart lurched at the sudden absence of constriction around his neck. He stumbled back gasping, his own hand reaching for his throat, trying to sustain the heat Hux had left behind on his skin.

“Then why did you not  _ tell him _ to choke you last night? I knew you were holding back. You were not your usual…enthusiastic self.”

Mitaka dropped his eyes, shame weighing them down. “I can’t be dominant and asked for  _ that, _  sir _. _ I’m not supposed to receive pain if I'm in charge, right?”

With a frustrated huff, Hux marked towards Mitaka, his boots thundering against the tile floor. Mitaka began to back away. 

“Stay.” Hux barked. 

Mitaka froze in place. His heart pounded in his chest and he stood at attention as Hux closed in. Hux leaned in close, but did not reach for him again. Instead he tilted his head.

“Hit me,” Hux ordered.

Mitaka's eyes widened. "Sir..."

"Hit. Me." Hux repeated, clipped and stern. He tilted his head a little more, eyes glittering at Mitaka as it did so often on their nights together and so infrequently at any other time. 

Gritting his teeth, Mitaka slapped Hux across the cheek. It made a loud _smack_ sound, the contact sending little pinpricks of pain through Mitaka’s hand. Hux’s face jolted to the side and he let out a soft grunt. 

“Again.” he commanded.

Mitaka bit his lip and hit him again.

Hux moaned this time. A short low sound, almost a growl. 

He grabbed Mitaka’s other hand and crushed it against his pants. Mitaka’s knees weakened as he felt out hard Hux was already. 

“More.” Mitaka obliged. 

“Harder.” Mitaka’s hand throbbed. Hux was panting now, his moans deep and feral.

Hux moved his wrist up and down, grinding Mitaka's palm against the general's shaft making him stroke Hux hard while he was ordered to slap him again and again until general’s pale freckled cheek grew rosy and raw.

Finally, Hux released Mitaka’s hand and took a step back, taking several long slow breaths in attempt to calm himself.

Mitaka panted softly, his hand shaking from the blows and his own stiff erection.

“Enjoying pain does not make you any less of a dominant partner, Phel. Nor should you ever feel embarrassed about wanting  _ anything  _ Kylo can give you. He has a safeword for a reason. He is your submissive partner because he  _ wants  _ to please you. If you want him to suck your cock, you tell him to, do you not?”

Mitaka nodded, remembering last night ordering him to do just that.

_ “On your knees, my lord.”  _

“And if you want him to hurt you…” Hux pulled his collar to the side, revealing a row of angry red marks haloed in a purplish bruise, “...all you need do is ask.”

\-----

Mitaka moved up and down on Kylo, feeling the knight's slick cock move easily in and out of him. Kylo’s wrists were chained to the hooks on Hux's headboard with just enough give to allow the knight to rattle them as he squirmed beneath Mitaka. His ankles however were bound together, the chain attached to the railing at the end of Hux's bed was so taught that it kept him from moving his hips. Mitaka had complete and utter control. Every part of the Lieutenant felt electrified knowing this. 

He could have come on that knowledge alone, not to mention how good Kylo's cock as he fucked him, pressing into his prostate again and again.

Still, Hux had taught Mitaka that patience is its own reward. He needed to savor the moment. And he intended to.

He felt Hux’s eyes on him, watching the whole display in his plush black imperial chair as he promised Mitaka he would. 

Mitaka was getting close, but he needed more. He just needed that added push over the edge.

The time had come.

“My lord,” he forced his voice to be soft and low, the way he preferred when ordering the knight around, “choke me.”

Kylo's eyes were wild and glazed, drunken off the rising ecstasy. “What?” he gasped as Mitaka plunged down on him again hard drawing a cry from him. 

Mitaka held himself firm despite feeling Kylo’s hips try to buck up, not wanting the Lieutenant to stop.

“Choke. Me.” Mitaka said again. He felt the chill of embarrassment rise in him, but he forced it down, narrowing his black eyes at the knight.

Kylo bit his lip, and he appeared to be wrestling with this notion. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Mitaka felt another the prickle of doubt chill his skin, but he willed it away. _Exude confidence in all things._ _It's what the General has always taught me._

With an audible sigh, Mitaka lifted himself entirely off of Kylo’s cock and knelt over Kylo’s stomach. The knight let out a sob and wriggled frantically. "No, wait. Please, tell me what you need me to do.”

“I already told you, my lord.” Mitaka said, his voice gentle, on the edge of sympathetic. “You know what I want.”

The tendrils of energy suddenly seized Mitaka’s body. 

Familiar, terrifying and exhilarating, the Force slithered their way over his torso and wrapped around his neck in a warm noose. Mitaka’s eyelashes fluttered as the energy tightened around his neck. It pulsated and constricted. He felt the blood rush in his ears before suddenly releasing, the blood rushing away and he felt dizzy and disoriented and throbbing for more.

“Again,” he moaned, taking his cock in his hand. Immediately the Force attacked again, tightening around him. 

He thought back to the first time Kylo had Force choked him, when Mitaka delivered news of the infamous BB-8 unit escaping in a freighter. Mitaka had felt so out of control then. It was thrilling, he couldn’t deny that, but this...to be able to  _ order  _ the Master of the Knights of Ren to choke him rather than wait for the knight to throw a tantrum…

He let out a strangled moan, stroking himself hard “Again.” he repeated, mouth slack, cock throbbing in his hand. 

Kylo squirmed against the restraints. “Lieutenant, please...let me join you.”

Mitaka opened his eyes long enough to let out a reassuring smile despite his threatening words. “If you can prove to me you’re worthy of it, I will let you come. But you have to prove it first.”

Kylo’s eyes flashed eagerly. “Yes, sir,” he panted and closed his eyes. 

Immediately, Mitaka could feel the Force constrict again, though this time warm energy spread throughout this body. 

A small jolt of pain followed, shooting through every nerve of Mitaka. 

Mitaka let out a loud moan and squeezed his shaft hard. 

“More.” He moaned and felt another jolt of pain. It singed his nerves, electrified every sense of him. He felt the tingling sensation long after its absence and craved it again…and again...and...

He mounted Kylo, his needy noises joined by Kylo's desperate moans as the knight filled him.

“I’m so close," Mitaka panted. "You’re being so good, my lord.” He smiled, loving the grateful sob Kylo uttered at the praise. 

Mitaka felt a pair of gloved hands reach around him before he realized Hux had left his chair. The general knelt behind him, straddling Kylo's legs and gently guided Mitaka's hands away from his cock. 

“He’s not the only one who’s done well tonight,” Hux whispered into Mitaka’s ear. “I think every master needs to be rewarded by his teacher now and again.” And with that Hux grabbed Mitaka’s cock in his hand, expertly working his fingers over the Lieutenant's shaft in such a way that Mitaka nearly came immediately. 

Kylo let out a long whine. “Please, sir, please let me come.”

“Has he earned it, Lieutenant?” Hux asked.

Mitaka let out a half-moan, half-gasp, eyes tearing up at the sheer pleasure of being filled by his knight and being stroked by his general. “Yes. He did so well.”

“Come for me, my lord. Come inside me.”

Kylo let out a low growl followed by several short grunts as he shook against his restraints, his hips straining and bucking shallowly. As Kylo's warmth filled Mitaka, the Lieutenant let out a drawn out moan, leaning his head back against Hux's bare shoulder. His whole body trembled in need, the orgasm raging within him.

Hux’s other gloved hand wrapped around Mitaka’s neck, “Your turn, Lieutenant,” Hux whispered.

Mitaka came hard. Harder than he had in a long time. Long streams of white coated Kylo’s chest and he writhed indulgently beneath it, taking everything Mitaka gave him willingly. 

Completely spent, Mitaka melted into Hux’s arms, feeling the general’s firm body press against him. Those gloved hands wrapping around Mitaka's still trembling body and gently lifted him up, only to lay him next to Kylo who panted heavily next to him.

Too spent to do much, Mitaka laid there gazing at the beautiful, sweat-slicked face of Kylo Ren, who looked back at him in drunken reverence. 

"Did I do well?" Kylo asked between pants.

Mitaka smiled, trying and failing at hiding the tears welling in his eyes. "Always, my lord." 

Hux took care of unhooking Kylo's restraints and took to spooning the knight who melted into him with a loving sigh. He then reached over to Mitaka and in his long, strong arms gathered up the Lieutenant and held him close.

Mitaka buried his face into Kylo's chest, taking in the sweat and natural musk of his knight.

_All you had to do was ask, Phel._ He could hear Kylo whisper in his mind.  


Mitaka fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by [Stormraven24](http://stormraven24.tumblr.com/)  
> Mitaka wants to watch Hux get himself off but is too shy/embarrassed to say anything, so Kylo brings it up to Hux privately and they both get a show (+100 if Kylo tries to help build Mitaka's confidence by encouraging him to verbally guide Hux through it, +1000 if he makes hm go maddeningly slow).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for this prompt Stormraven and I apologize for it taking waaaay too long to fulfill!! I hope you enjoy it!

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Kylo sat up in the bed, feeling the anger rise in him despite promising himself he wouldn’t lose his temper.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Because that is not our arrangement.”

“Our _arrangement_ ? Mitaka is asking for _one_ thing from you. He never asks for _anything_.”

Hux opened his mouth as though to protest, but he stopped.

_Good, he’s at least mulling it over._

“He needs this, Bren,” Kylo pressed. “He hasn’t been himself since he got back from Lothal. And in case you haven’t noticed we haven’t seen him in days!”

Hux frowned. “Of course I’ve noticed. He is merely tired from his long trip.”

The fury bubbled within Kylo’s core. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, and another...and it honestly did not seem like calming breaths as it did the infuriated pants of a raging Reek.

“Do you know nothing of his family?”

Hux frowned. “They are restaurant owners in a small mining town on Lothal. They are named Igrid and Malcolm Mit-”

“No,” Kylo snapped. “I mean do you know they used to be rebel sympathizers during the fall of the Empire? That they were against their son joining the First Order?”

Hux waved his hand. “We checked into their background and they are of no threat to the Order. Phel knows well enough not to discuss sensitive information with-”

Kylo punched the bed. It made a loud thump against the plush mattress and was entirely unsatisfying.

Hux sat up. “Kylo, what?”

“ _Don’t go,”_ Kylo had growled to Mitaka weeks ago, who was busy packing his things.

 _“I have to. They are family.”_ Mitaka had said unable to look him in the eye.

 _“Yeah, well, family isn’t everything.”_ Kylo spat back.

The look Mitaka had given him. The waves of sadness wafting off him like a gentle fog. _“I know...but I still have to go.”_

“I just…” Kylo rubbed his neck. “I want to do something for him. He hasn’t been the same since he got back. That trip really bothered him.”

Hux sighed. “Did he really ask for this?”

“He had mentioned it once months ago. He was just too shy to ask you.”

Hux chewed on his lip. “This is very irregular.”

Seeing a glimmer of hope, Kylo slid back the covers. Hux was still annoyingly dressed, wearing his black briefs and his grey tank shirt while Kylo was unabashedly naked. Hux kept his arms folded as Kylo slid onto Hux’s lap, ignoring the half-hearted grunt of protest.

“It’s not _that_ irregular,” Kylo said with a devilish grin. “Aren’t you curious to see just how much he has learned from the great dominator General Hux?”

Hux shifted slightly. He loved hearing his title, and Kylo loved saying it. “You want your officer to be happy, don’t you, _general_?” He leaned in and planted small kisses on the nape of Hux’s neck. “Is it not your job to look after your officers? To be their strong protector?”

Hux purred in response, unfurling his crossed arms and running his hands down Kylo’s long torso. Hux moved to kiss him, but Kylo pulled back. “So you’ll do it?”

Hux huffed. “I suppose it would not be so terrible.”

Kylo smirked. “That’s the spirit.” He rewarded his general with a slow grind of his hips and a deep, soft moan into Hux’s mouth. He felt the general’s cock twitch in response.

“Bring him in,” Hux gasped, his hips pushing into Kylo’s. “Before I change my mind.”

\-----

Mitaka saw the datapad light up with a message from Kylo.

 **[K.Ren]:** Come to Bren’s room.

With a sigh, Mitaka put the datapad back down and leaned back on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

His parents had looked at him as if he were a total stranger. The two weeks he spent there was merely a reminder just how little they cared for their middle child. As trapped behind a thick pane of glass, he watched his siblings and parents laugh and carrying on while he was seated slightly apart from them. They reminisced their shared experiences and recalled inside jokes, and none of them bothered to address him directly.

He had sacrificed his whole shore leave to be with them. And all the trip had taught him was that the Mitaka family had moved on without him. They barely acknowledged him when he said his goodbyes. He found a rental speeder to bring him to the spaceport.

Part of Mitaka ached to see his knight and general again in private, but shame kept him from lifting his datapad. After spending two weeks with his Resistance supporting family he felt like he did not deserve to be around the two men who defined the First Order itself. Besides, Kylo would probably just say “I told you so…”

Another buzz rattled Mitaka’s datapad.

 **[K.Ren]:** Are you awake? Get in here.

No sooner did Mitaka click the datapad off again, he felt a tickle in the back of his mind. A familiar, warm presence surfaced, then vanished.

The datapad buzzed soon after.

 **[K. Ren]:** I can feel you're awake. Get in here!

With a sigh, Mitaka tapped back.

 **[Lt. Mitaka]:** Yes, my lord.

\-----

Mitaka saw Hux first.

And the sight of him took the Lieutenant’s breath away.

He was already naked, the muscles across his chest pulled tight as his hands were tucked behind him, his shoulders back and taut. His eyes lowered, focusing on his own cock which was already hard and glistening with the faintest trace of precum. Mitaka had ordered Kylo to take this position so many times, but to see the general like this…

A soft moan escaped Mitaka’s lips.

At the sound, Hux reacted, his chest heaving slightly and a beautiful blush rose from his pale cheeks.

This was Mitaka’s most treasured fantasy, a fantasy he had only briefly mentioned to Kylo in a post-coital haze months ago. Mitaka looked to Kylo who knelt behind Hux as if presenting him.

“Well Lieutenant? Do you  like your homecoming present,” Kylo said, a mischievous grin spreading across his scarred face.

Mitaka was speechless. Was this really happening? Was this really for him?

 _Yes, this is for you,_ he heard Kylo whisper in his mind.

He walked towards Hux, his general and sexual mentor, who waited obediently for him

With a trembling hand he glided a hand against Hux’s cheek. Those icy blue eyes were melted now, glassy and helpless.

In a soft, low voice Hux asked, “Tell me what to do, Lieutenant...please.”

The words brought out another soft noise from Mitaka.

Never in any of Mitaka’s fantasies had he imagined Hux to sound so...submissive. Even in his imagination, Hux held some sort of resentful glare or had an edge of annoyance in his words. But the way he looked into Mitaka’s eyes, pleading for orders. It was so perfect.

“Take off my clothes,” Mitaka whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Hux knelt up and with a start Mitaka thought the general might actually kiss him, but instead Hux leaned in and took the first fastener of Mitakas tunic into his mouth. Mitaka held his breath, fascinated at the general deftly working his tongue and teeth around each fastener, undoing them with little effort.

Mitaka hadn't even thought of telling the general to use his teeth.

When Mitaka was completely shed of his clothes, Kylo knelt up and guided Mitaka onto the bed. Mitaka leaned against the plush headboard, the knight sliding alongside him, wrapping a long arm around his waist.

Mitaka felt the familiar tingle within his brain announcing Kylo’s presence.

 _What do I do?_ Mitaka asked silently as Hux turned to face them both, resuming his position.

 _“Tell_ him _what you want him to do.”_

Mitaka’s heart pounded at the possibilities. “T...touch yourself for me, sir.”

He watched in fascination as Hux actually _obeyed._ The general took himself in his hand and slowly stroked his length. His movements were precise and practiced, but there was a stiffness to it.

Was he nervous?

_Kylo…_

Kylo’s fingers lazily traced circles over Mitaka’s stomach as he watched Hux’s display.

 _What does he love most about you?_ Kylo’s voice whispered in Mitaka’s head.

Mitaka blushed, unable to answer.

_Don’t play coy with me, Lieutenant. You know what he loves about you most._

_My honesty?_

Kylo did not respond, and he did not need to.

Mitaka looked at Hux again, but this time he truly _looked_ at him. He watched the faint blush spreading across a pale, broad chest that complimented the silver dog tags dangling from his neck. His eyes roamed those shoulders peppered with freckles and the way those shallow muscles twitched as he touched himself. It was all so...

“Perfect,” Mitaka breathed.

Hux’s eyes flickered for a moment, his breath catching.

“You are perfect, sir,” Mitaka said, honestly.

Hux let out a soft exhale, his hand gradually moving faster.

“The way your long fingers stroke your beautiful cock. It is exquisite.”

A low, almost imperceptible sound emitted from Hux’s lips.

“Look at you,” Mitaka marveled. “I could watch you all day like this.” Mitaka reached for Kylo’s hand, and guided it towards his own cock. Kylo gripped Mitaka’s shaft eagerly and began to work his strokes in unison with Hux’s. “This room should be filled with officers. They should all know how beautiful you are when you stroke yourself. They would marvel at those sounds you make. They should be envious that you find us worthy to be yours.”

Mitaka felt a thrill flood his senses as Hux’s hips pushed forward into his hand at the notion of others watching him.

“Would you like that, General?” Mitaka pressed, his own hips bucking into Kylo’s palm. “Would you like to be on display, an art piece for the world to enjoy?”

Hux let out a soft whimper. It was such a soft and vulnerable sound that Mitaka almost came right then. He tapped Kylo’s spine the way Hux had taught him and Kylo obediently increased his speed, thumbing and stroking Mitaka just the way he liked it.

Hux was becoming undone. His body trembling as he moved into his hand, his ginger eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to keep his gaze on Mitaka.

“The way your back arches, the way the sweat glistens across your bare chest...” Mitaka began to moan more urgently. “...you are...so...flawless.”

Hux choked a lustful sob, his body hunching for a moment before looking up at Mitaka, struggling to say...something. His hair fell over his forehead in an unkempt mess. His blue eyes were heated pools of need. His lips were salivating and he licked at them hungrily.

Mitaka felt his own orgasm well within his abdomen and he realized Hux was not far off either.

_Was he going to ask me to come? Should I press this?_

_Keep going._ Kylo whispered in his head.

“Is there...something you need to...ask me, sir?” Mitaka gasped between Kylo’s persistent strokes.

A small twinge crept along his spine as he worried he might have gone too far. His fears were allayed when Hux let out a soft laugh, quickly muffled by an overpowering groan.

“Please…” he gasped.

It was such a beautiful word on his tongue.

“Please...what?” Mitaka pressed, feeling a little bolder.

“Please...Lieutenant…” he gasped and opened his eyes wide...gazing deep into Mitaka’s hooded brown eyes. “Please, Phel…let me come...”

Mitaka cried out, unable to contain himself any longer. He arched his back, his head melting into the pillows as he came. “Yes, please, yes, sir. Come for me, please.” He moaned over and over, and Hux joined him in those pleasurable sounds.

Kylo quietly cleaned his own hand, lapping up Mitaka’s come with small lustful sounds. Mitaka saw the sheen of sweat over his knight’s face and his body trembling with desire, but being so very patient. Mitaka smiled and stroked Kylo’s hair. The knight melting into his touch for a moment before turning his attention to Hux, getting on all fours and cleaning his hand as well.

Hux and Mitaka gazed at each other for a long moment.

Hux broke the silence first with a gentle smile.

“Welcome home, Phel,” he said, quietly.

Tears pricked at Mitaka’s eyes, but he blinked them back.

“Thank you, Bren. And thank you...for everything.”

Mitaka shifted his gaze to Kylo “I should show our knight some appreciation for his assistance in all this.”

Before Mitaka could reach for Kylo, Hux grabbed a fistful of the knight’s hair and guided him to kneel up in front of Mitaka. Kylo mewed eagerly, his body shivering, cock positively swollen with need.

“You lay there, Lieutenant, and just enjoy the show.”

“W...welcome home, sir,” Kylo panted...and they were the last words he could utter for a long while, his voice dedicated to luxurious moans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr! [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
